


【左游/R】莫比乌斯环

by Sylviamomo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylviamomo/pseuds/Sylviamomo
Summary: *ABO设定，私设一大堆*车技不成熟，非常难吃+ooc预警！





	【左游/R】莫比乌斯环

初夏时节，温热的风吹过树梢，蝉鸣开始如潮水一般涨起，在清晨开窗时让人心烦。鸿上了见对最近藤木游作的懈怠感到非常恼火，他认为自己有必要问清楚藤木游作到底在想什么，在这种争分夺秒的时候竟然还不拿出全力——伊格尼斯和人类的大战关乎生死存亡，他绝不容许有人视之如儿戏。

鸿上了见拨通了藤木游作的电话，数过三声长长的电子音后，电话那边接了起来：“喂？”

“Playmaker，今天你还是不准备遵守我们之前的约定吗？”鸿上了见语气尖锐地质问。

电话那头沉默了一会儿，似乎在考虑这个问题应该怎么回答。“是的，我认为这个程序只差最后的收尾工作，我可以单独……”

鸿上了见冷笑了一声，声音压得很低，这是他发怒的前兆：“你应该清楚，这是最后阻止Lightning逃脱的程序，如果真的有那么简单我们大可不必找上门来让你们帮忙，把这么关键的部分这样交给未来的敌人。草薙还在和Vira他们一起研究失败后紧急脱出程序，这段“墙”如果你不能和我及时交流编写思路，中间可能出现的问题单靠你一个人三天三夜也解决不了。Playmaker，你真的要我们功亏一篑吗？”

藤木游作在电话另一边听着鸿上了见冷酷的讥诮，不知怎么回应。他最近这几天身体不太舒服，经常会出现头晕和身上燥热的情况，严重影响了他写程序的效率。但他无数次地量过自己的体温，确认没有任何发烧迹象，以防万一他还喝了两包感冒冲剂，吃了三天VC片提高抵抗力，然而都对这种症状毫无改善。草薙哥认为他是太累再加上精神紧张所以身体支撑不住，“当务之急是休息一下，别去管Revolver那边的事了，我会帮他们把程序写好。”

奇怪的是，藤木游作发现这种症状在远离鸿上了见的地方会减轻一些，但用这个作为理由未免显得太过无礼，甚至有故意中伤他人的嫌疑。于是他找借口早退了两次，还有两天干脆没有再去和鸿上了见一起完成程序。

“或者，你从一开始就对我的计划颇有微词，那你本不用委曲求全地答应，现在偷工减料可不是Link Vrains的英雄应该有的作风。”鸿上了见并没有放弃对他的挖苦，藤木游作意识到自己的行为的确有些不负责任，所以才让这样一位喜怒不形于色的汉诺领导发这么大的火。

他揉了揉太阳穴，考虑到这几天身体状态十分稳定再也没出现激烈的反应，说：“抱歉，Revolver，今天我会去的。”

 

当藤木游作抵达那座过于位于山顶的宽敞的临海别墅时，鸿上了见仍旧没有给他什么好脸色，冷淡地说：“今天其他人去试验程序了，如果我们进展的够快的话，或许能在他们调试完毕之前完善好程序。”

藤木游作点点头，跟随他来到书房。汉诺有着最顶尖的计算机和运行设备，会让程序的编写和检验轻松很多，兼容性和协调性都达到最高的水准，这也是为什么鸿上了见坚持要他过来一起工作。

今天藤木游作的状态异常的好，他很快沉浸在了眼前密密麻麻的代码中，除了间或和鸿上了见有几句简单的交流以外基本头也不抬，代码一行一行从大脑流动到指尖，键盘被敲击的声音流畅而有韵律。当最后程序底部出现“0 Error，0 Warning”的字样时，藤木游作长舒了一口气，露出了放松的神情。现在只需要将他的程序和鸿上了见的对接，然后统一其中的结构体和变量名称就算初步完成任务了。

他收起面前漂浮着的虚拟电子屏，准备看看对面的鸿上了见进行到哪一步了。

可当藤木游作从转椅上起身的那一刹那，毫无征兆地，他双腿一软整个人重重摔到了地上。这声巨响让正在聚精会神攻克难点的鸿上了见惊醒，他快步跑到藤木游作身边去查看他的情况。

“Playmaker你还好吗，还站的起来吗？”鸿上了见去拉藤木游作的的胳膊，试图帮助他站起来。但当他刚刚接触到藤木游作手臂上裸露的皮肤的时候，他就被那灼热的温度吓了一跳。鸿上了见连忙去探藤木游作的额头——额头并不烫，反而有些温凉。

“腿，腿不知道为什么……使不上力气……”藤木游作轻轻喘着气，面颊上飞起红晕，很难受地蜷着身体，“好难受……”

鸿上了见俯下身要将藤木游作从地上扶起来，“我先把你扶到床上休息，大概是生……”他突然停住了话，生生将最后一个“病”字吞回了喉咙里。

——他闻到了一股不同寻常的味道，清冽的雪后松林的气息，不甜腻，却在进入鼻腔后如跗骨之蛆一般粘着在鼻粘膜上，浓郁到让他感到一阵头晕目眩。鸿上了见的脸色刷的一下沉了下来。

“你到发情期了？”鸿上了见大声责问道，“你快到发情期了为什么不和我说清楚，就算是我也不会在这种时候勉强你。你的抑制剂放在哪，我去给你拿。”

正常来说，人类第二性别的分化是在12~18岁之间，具体时间无法确定，科学的说法是青春期中的任意一天。鸿上了见在14岁那年就分化成了一名Alpha，自此谨慎地每月使用抑制剂并且有意识的回避所有Omega和攻击性强的Alpha。由于他已经规律地使用了4年高质量抑制剂，所以他对其他人的信息素味道不敏感，自己的信息素也能收敛的很好，这能避免他被Omega提前引发到发情期或者莫名其妙展开与其他Alpha的争斗，但这也是为什么他一直没有察觉到藤木游作的不对。还躺在地上神色涣散的高中生完全是一副进入了发情期的样子，可鸿上了见还不太清楚他是Alpha还是Omega——问别人的第二性别是一种极度不礼貌的行为，排在公认的性骚扰行为榜单第一名。

藤木游作迷茫地皱起眉，磕磕绊绊地说：“什么发情期？我……我一直还没分化。”

鸿上了见惊诧地挑了挑眉，“那你是第一次进入发情期？”他突然想到了什么，脸色愈发难看了，“你不会什么提前措施都没有做吧？”

不用藤木游作回答，鸿上了见就知道这个愚蠢的高中生一定是在毫无准备的情况下就让自己进入了自己性别分化的第一次发情期，不然此刻他不会难受成这个样子。鸿上了见果断蹲下去，左手捞起藤木游作的腿弯，右手圈住他的背部将他抱起来准备把他放到卧室床上。但当高中生被他抱起贴着他的胸膛的时候，那种雪后青松的味道比刚才浓烈了一百倍冲进他的鼻腔，让鸿上了见克制不住散发出了自己的信息素。很好，还是个Omega，这下更麻烦了，鸿上了见恶狠狠地想。本来他还有些不太确定，因为藤木游作信息素的味道很不寻常，但如果眼前人的信息素浓郁到这个地步还没让刺激出他本能的攻击性，那藤木游作一定不会是Alpha。更糟糕的是——

他被这股该死的松针香气撩拨得有了反应。

 

鸿上了见竭力克制住自己将信息素完全释放的强烈欲望，将怀中因突如其来的发情期几近陷入昏迷的Omega毫不怜惜地扔到他卧室的床上。

“你的身体之前有没有出现什么征兆，像是头晕，发热。”

藤木游作脸上已经布满了红晕，他双臂紧紧环在胸前，浑身发抖。他点头。

“多长时间了？”

藤木游作感觉到身体中有一股奇怪的热流在四处乱窜，让他在觉得痛苦的同事感到一种奇怪的……渴望？他定神努力回想了一下时间：“一、一周？”

鸿上了见听到这个答案时刚拨通急救电话，那边甜美的接线小姐刚刚说到“您好，这里是……”就被一把切断了通话。

鸿上了见也顾不得此时那边接线小姐被戏弄后可能的咒骂，因为现在已经不是一个急救电话说“喂您好，我这里有一个初次陷入发情期的Omega麻烦您来处理一下”就可以解决的问题了。初次发情期本身就十分汹涌，在身体开始出现发情征兆的时候就应该每天服用抑制剂以减缓发情期所带来的身体伤害。再加上Omega特殊的身体构造，他们要在这短短几个小时内让自己的生殖腔快速成熟以达到可以受孕的状态，所以对于Omega来说初次发情比Alpha要痛苦也要凶险的多，一旦第二性别转化失败给身体造成永久伤害都是小事，最严重的会引起死亡。

可眼前这个不知死活的Omega，他不仅有长于他人足足一周的身体征兆，还一次抑制剂都没有服用过。距离鸿上了见家最近的医院也有20分钟的路程，要是真的慢慢等上20分钟，藤木游作可能尸体都凉透了。

鸿上了见咬了咬牙，“藤木游作，这是你自找的。”还没等藤木游作反应过来他要干什么，鸿上了见已经欺身上前，一只手撑在藤木游作身下柔软洁白的床垫上，一手扶在他的后脑上将他搂过来，高中生藕白色的脆弱脖颈就这样暴露在他眼前。“Revolver，你要干什——啊——”鸿上了见一口咬在他的后颈上，尖锐的疼痛让藤木游作忍不住痛呼出声，腺体被咬破，清咸海水味道的信息素霸道的注入其中，那种被侵入的感觉让藤木游作不禁有一瞬间的失神。

流血的后颈很快止住了血，这是发情期身体的自我保护。藤木游作此时几乎依偎在鸿上了见的怀里，不知是因为情潮涌动还是Alpha信息素的侵略而颤抖着，雪松气息的信息素不稳定地在空气中浮动着，像是不安的挣扎。“安分点，这只是一个临时标记，能让你好受一点。”

但是，还远远不够。即使一个接受了一个Alpha的临时标记，藤木游作也不可能就此顺顺利利地度过这次发情期。鸿上了见明白这种残酷，连医院也无计可施的人类进化的缺陷。

他看着在怀里皮肤泛红呼吸急促的藤木游作，他翠绿色的眼睛被情欲沾湿，那里面流露出的却是他已经很久很久没从Playmaker身上见到过的动摇和恐惧，就像很久之前——

那双幼绿眼睛几乎被饥饿伤痛和无尽孤独击溃，闪烁着渺渺几灭的泪光，微弱呼吸都如哀鸣，意志在生和死之间下坠。

鸿上了见曾后悔自己对那稚嫩孩童伸出援手以致将自己至亲置于死地，而如今他早已发现，无论他的人生倒带多少次，他都将被那如呼救一般的微弱抽泣所围困，被那海水滔天的悲伤攥紧心脏，最终为解救自己而将他救出。

鸿上了见轻轻撩起高中生校服的衣服的下摆，左手解开他腰带的金属扣，意识模糊的藤木游作感受到他手指的动作，无力的头挣扎着抬起，眼睛震惊地睁大。

而鸿上了见已在这短短几秒钟将他下身的衣物褪到腿根，露出藤木游作没有经过太阳照射白的近乎炫目的皮肤，他身下那根性器早已半挺立，白色内裤上有一大片可疑的水渍。鸿上了见的手指顺着边缘伸进他最后一层遮羞衣物中，不轻不重地揉弄了一下。藤木游作喉咙里不受控制地发出一声可耻的呻吟，他无意识地将头埋在枕头里，右手抓住鸿上了见正在抚弄他身体的手腕，却无力地连握紧都做不到，只是轻轻圈着。他摇摇欲坠的冷静还在支撑着他做无谓的反抗，但就连他自己都不清楚他的理智还能保留到什么时候。

藤木游作的意识仿佛一片混沌，他的身体陷在一片囹圄般无法挣脱的高热中，从五脏六腑开始灼烧他的身体，身上如被烫伤般麻痒难耐，他能感觉到自己体内发生着他无法预测的变化，像一颗果实在枝头迅速变红、成熟、变得汁水丰美起来。他也毫不怀疑这颗果实如果还不被及时采撷，它一定会在这种连绵不绝的催化中继续膨胀，表皮破裂，最后果肉腐烂干瘪，散发出恶臭味道。

但即使他像一颗果子一样从身到心都腐败溃烂，这也是他自作自受。那无数节他逃过的生理课，他对于分化这件事的轻视，他理所应当地认为自己应该是个Beta的无知，以至于最后到如此地步，还把鸿上了见拖入属于他的困境。

他的意识被四分五裂的身体占据，只能感觉到下体干渴的燥痒，从难以启齿的地方流出黏黏糊糊的液体沾湿他的大腿内侧，还有属于鸿上了见的海洋气息的信息素在体内横冲直撞，不知究竟是抚慰还是作乱的流窜在他的血管里。当鸿上了见的手指划过他的皮肤，他感到自己身体对这亲密接触的留恋和微凉抚慰的疯狂渴求。但这是错误的，没有人应该替他承担这由他引发的错误，他宁肯在岩浆中死亡。

而鸿上了见只是顺着他的人鱼线抚摸过他的胯骨，他平坦的小腹，惹得他发出一串难以克制的一连串呜咽和喘息。

鸿上了见俯下身，亲吻他的锁骨，手指挑逗着他挺立的性器。“游作，别怕。”他的嘴唇擦过他的耳廓。

藤木游作不可思议的瞪大双眼，瞳孔无意识地震颤着，他几乎以为刚刚那句低沉的呢喃是他的幻听，他恍惚间想起六岁时候惨白逼仄房间中那个稚嫩的声音。

我就在你身边啊。

藤木游作的眼角划过一滴泪水，身体毫无征兆的释放让他眼前炸开一道白光。他就像十年前一样向那个模糊的声音伸出手去。

“救我，了见。救救我。”

 

鸿上了见的顺着藤木游作的腰线向上描画，藤木游作的腰部平时并不这么敏感，但被情欲挟持的身体对于任何一寸的抚摸都能产生一塌糊涂的反应，隔着薄薄的皮肉他真的产生了一种那手指擦过他肋骨的错觉，仿佛他就这样被牢牢掌控在那人的手里。完全将自己交出去的感觉让藤木游作微微感到恐惧，但那双手所带来的温柔触感让他有一种泡在热水中晕晕乎乎的感觉，连难耐的欲望似乎都安分了几分，让他本能贴近那双手，贴近那个人。

被汗湿的衬衫黏在皮肤上如潮湿苔藓，藤木游作颤着手指去解扣子，只解开两个就喘着气没了力气，两条振翅欲飞的锁骨在领口处若隐若现，洁白的肌肤如羔羊般无辜而引人邪火丛生。鸿上了见被那细白肌肤所蛊惑，只感觉身下的东西又涨大了几分，他粗暴地将衬衫全部扯开，少年柔软腹部和单薄的胸膛就这样暴露在了空气中，发热的皮肤接触到凉意的一刹那起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩。

“扣子崩开了……”藤木游作迷迷糊糊地说。

“看来你还有余力分神。”恶魔烟灰蓝色的眼睛卷起浓雾，对身下人的无知无觉感到不满。

于是他不再出于怜惜而隐忍自己的欲望，动作从温柔的抚慰变得粗鲁而极富挑逗性。他的指甲刮擦过藤木游作胸前的两点殷红，立刻让身下人脱水一般喘息了起来。而鸿上了见并没打算就此放过他，他侧头吻在少年耳边，用蛇信舔舐伊甸园熟透苹果耳垂边的软肉，这块只要稍稍露出尖牙就能刺破的脆弱表皮。这个位置仿佛直接和感知愉悦的大脑皮层相连，被湿软舌尖玩弄的感觉让藤木游作头皮发麻，身上窜过令人全身酥麻的电流。那种浸入热水的暖洋洋的感觉瞬间消失了，取而代之地是比之前还要汹涌百倍的情潮。藤木游作喉头泄露出被快感攻占的呜咽，他感觉到身体内部令人害怕的变化，不由自主的绞紧双腿，本能地去对抗陌生的渴求。

而鸿上了见却不允许他这样做，他用膝盖顶开藤木游作的双腿，手指探入了下面已经湿淋淋的穴口。陌生的领域首次被异物侵入的感觉让藤木游作惊叫出声，而软绵绵的身体让他的声音也变得柔媚如呻吟。天生就为生育做准备的Omega的身体如树枝末梢般敏感，只需一阵清风拂过就开始震颤。鸿上了见坏心地用指节顶了顶肠壁，初尝情事的Omega立刻如痉挛般颤抖起来，后穴吐出一大股黏腻液体打湿了他的手指。雪松味的信息素散发出令人眩晕身体发热的气息，像无数钩子咬住皮肤要将人一同拖入迷乱地狱。

鸿上了见的性器涨得发疼，初次发情的Omega信息素让这名强大的Alpha彻底沉沦，他一向清明的大脑此刻被血红的欲望充斥，本来还在小心翼翼克制的信息素挣开了理性的镣铐从身体中破笼而出，携着暴风雨的海洋气息铺天盖地地涌出，过于浓郁霸道的味道进入肺部让藤木游作产生了窒息的感觉，仿佛置身于海啸中心即将被毁灭。而鸿上了见挺涨的性器就在同时进入了他的体内，毫无防备的甬道在一瞬间被撑开成让藤木游作难以承受的形状，但热情的属于Omega的身体却轻而易举地接受了这巨物，湿热肠壁紧紧绞住鸿上了见的性器，快感如电流顺着尾椎骨窜上了大脑中，让藤木游作眼前发眩。

但他还没有意识到和一名身体健康性能力正常的Alpha发生一场情事意味着什么。当鸿上开始挺动的时候，他甚至还没从刚刚那急促的快感中缓过一口气来。而鸿上了见再也没有之前的耐性去慢慢等到他适应了，他看着躺在已经被揉乱的洁白床单上的藤木游作，那双被淋漓欲望掌控的鲜翠眼眸湿润如水洗，眼角泛出动人桃红，聚不了焦的眼神散乱迷茫。

本应由理智和力量塑成的英雄正在被一片片打碎，鸿上了见从藤木游作的脆弱眼波中尝到名为征服的近乎残忍的快感，这也许就是为什么Alpha再强大也逃不过Omega的吸引的原因。在他们血液中流动的属于兽性的那一部分永远恪尽职守地激发他们的贪婪和暴虐，让他们成为冷酷施虐的上位者。

鸿上了见掐着藤木游作的腰，狠狠地向前一送，达到了前所未有的深度。这一下碰到了内部隐秘的敏感点，藤木游作的身子不受控制地弹起，双腿无力地抽动着，脖颈向后弯出美丽的弧度。而鸿上了见却食髓知味一般不断顶弄着那块软肉，藤木游作脑海中一片混沌白光，过量的快感让身体每一处都失控了，泪水流了满脸，因为一直张着嘴的缘故津液从口边溢出，而他只能不受控制地发出一声声变了调的呻吟和混乱话语，“不要……啊、唔，太深了……”

鸿上了见对藤木游作本能的哀求置若罔闻，如果藤木游作还能再清醒地看一看那双形状优美的灰蓝色眼睛，他就能看到鸿上了见暴风骤雨般的赤红欲望和晦暗不明的浓黑情绪。

占有他，让他彻底属于自己。

雪松味道在鸿上了见的胸腔里攀附，不管他多用力地呼吸，他的肺泡里也容不下一丝一毫的新鲜空气，只有那清甜味道不断叠加，堵塞他的血管，粘浊他的五脏，让他想怒吼，想撕碎什么东西。他理智的部分被挤压，最隐秘的黑暗部分被肆无忌惮地放大。他突然想到如果今天藤木游作没有来他家会怎么样，他也许会在街上突然发情，会有Alpha控制不住彻底标记他；或许他和草薙在一起，他会像现在这样浑身发抖露出脆弱的表情……鸿上了见只要想一想藤木游作这样凌乱不堪的样子会被除他之外的人看到就感到一股烈火在他体内燃烧，让他只想将这可怜的噙满泪水的绿色眼睛的人揉碎在他的骨血中，让他的嗓子因哭叫而喑哑，让他的身体因欢爱而无力。

让他只属于自己一个人。

他粗暴地握住藤木游作的脚踝把他的膝盖折到胸前，他们相连的地方早已泥泞不堪，他感觉到那最深处紧闭的入口正在渐渐向他敞开。而他的兴致高涨的性器正在慢慢成结……

然后他感受到一双纤细手臂轻轻环住了他的脖颈，一个意乱情迷含混不清的声音小声叫着：“了见，了见…”

于是他深陷暴虐与占有欲的理智突然醒觉，一瞬间意识到自己刚刚陷入了一种怎样可怕的状态。被Omega的信息素的Alpha发狂的例子鸿上了见并不是没有见过，彻底被兽性侵占的Alpha不仅自己会精神错乱还会伤害到周围的人。

但并不仅仅只有这些，更重要的是——那些暴动的情感皆为真实。也许小到微不足道，也许被扭曲到了不可思议的地步，但那是真的。

藤木游作是他针锋相对的敌人，是他童年的悔恨，是他伸手相救的男孩，是暂时合作的盟友。鸿上了见没想过或许还有其他。

他低头去看藤木游作，那洁白纤细的躯体上布满了青青紫紫的吻痕和掐痕，平坦的小腹都能看到他快要成结的性器的轮廓。这个连发情期都不懂得怎么处理的Omega，也绝对不明白完全标记到底意味着什么，而鸿上了见在他毫不知情的情况下差点做到了最后一步。

不论他对藤木游作抱着何种感情，都不应该做出这种无法挽回的事情，冠冕堂皇地要拯救他的性命，却和强奸犯的行为毫无差别。

鸿上了见强行收敛了信息素，缓缓抽出了自己的性器。成结却不在生殖腔内射精绝对不是什么让人舒服的做法，但藤木游作的信息素味道已经稳定了下来，生殖腔也顺利发育成熟了，这一场阴差阳错的情事应该到此结束了。

但那双勾着他脖颈的手臂却没有松开，少年带着鼻音的声音发软，用大腿内侧蹭了蹭他的膝盖，上挑的语调带了些困惑：“为什么…”

鸿上了见又为他毫无所觉的行为恼火了，面对着一个在床上似乎欲求不满勾引人的Omega，他却在强忍着欲望等待结消退，这简直是Alpha的奇耻大辱，“你知不知道完全标记意味着什么？我们会产生连结，有一部分会不属于自己。如果你草率的和一个你不爱甚至讨厌的人产生连结你这辈子就完了……”

就在鸿上了见又准备开始长篇大论教训这个不懂事的Omega的时候，藤木游作却用腿勾住了他的腰，迷迷糊糊地说：“不讨厌…了见。”

鸿上了见烦躁道：“所以说你还是不明白——”

“我明白，”藤木游作抬起眼睛直直地望向他，眼中的光竟是一如既往的澄澈。

他勾着鸿上了见的脖子直起上半身，轻轻在他嘴上落下一个吻。真奇怪，一场性事的最后，他们有了第一个吻。

“我想要了见，了见想要我吗？”

鸿上了见脑海中勉强搭起的名为克制的纸牌房子轰然倒塌。

他把藤木游作猛的按在床上，将这个清浅的吻猝然加深，他本有些消退的结又再次涨大，他分开藤木游作的腿，毫不犹豫地进入了他。

后悔也来不及了。

鸿上了见恶狠狠地想。

柔软湿热的肠壁紧紧包裹住他，半开的小口只消几下操弄就被彻底打开，鸿上了见的结彻底成型，卡住那个细小的口子将一股精液射进了这个刚刚成熟的生殖腔内。藤木游作的身体又泛起激烈的潮红，过高的快感和完全标记的异样感觉让他像在巨浪中升高又跌落，雪崩一般恐怖高潮向他席卷而来，他张大嘴发出无声的尖叫，身体痉挛着失去了意识。

射精后的性器终于渐渐软了下来，鸿上了见从藤木游作体内抽离，浓白色的液体随着他的动作从糜红的小口中一并流出，对于稚嫩的生殖腔来说完全标记还是负担，少年身上惨不忍睹的痕迹也昭示着刚刚他们进行了多么激烈的一场性事。藤木游作已经累的睡着了，鸿上了见却还沉浸在标记了一名Omega后的属于Alpha的满足感中。

他轻轻将五指插进藤木游作的发丝间，看着他胸脯规律地一起一伏，闻到他身上沾满了的海洋和雪松混合的味道。他感受着那个新生的连结，想，即使没有这个，他们漫长的生命也早已紧紧咬合在一起，不断重复着拯救与被拯救的过程，谁也无法脱出。

就像一条永恒的莫比乌斯环。

 

fin.


End file.
